


Festival

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [14]
Category: Footabll RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi and Andrea go to a festival.





	Festival

It was cold out; Andrea could see his breath as he exhaled, and he was fairly certain that, judging by the slight numbness to his face, his cheeks and nose were reddening by the second. There were children laughing and screaming as they ran around and enjoyed themselves, — some climbed up on hay bales, while others played by the playground — and there was a healthy chatter from the surrounding adults, many of whom were holding cups themselves, whether with wine, cider, beer, coffee, or maybe even hot chocolate, judging by the occasion. Every year, the town Andrea and Gigi resided in held fall festivals for the community. There was pumpkin carving and decorating, apple bobbing, pie eating competitions, hay rides and, for the adults, there was coffee and alcohol to enjoy. 

In that moment, while Andrea looked on, though… It was as though everyone was silent, and moving slowly, while he took everything in; everything that made this autumn. The chilled air and his visible breath, the leaves falling and crunching beneath people's feet, the smell of freshly baked apple and pumpkin pies… It all filled him with a sense of warmth and safety, almost overwhelmingly slow. 

He drew in a long, deep breath and shut his eyes as he did so, exhaling slowly as he stood. He was utterly calm and relaxed out here — not that anyone could tell if he was feeling otherwise anyhow. 

This was something he truly enjoyed about life; possessing the ability to slow down, take everything in, and breathe. Something so simple as a fall festival — something that had happened every year and was nothing new to he and his partner — was still so beautiful, given the chance to stop and take in one's surroundings. 

It was Gigi's hand on his shoulder that brought Andrea out of his thoughts. The younger Italian tilted his head back slightly to glance at his lover, and he offered him a small, gentle smile. 

“Is everything alright?” Gigi asked, his voice laced with concern, hold briefly tightening on his shoulder, before the same hand moved across Andrea's back and to his other shoulder so that he could pull him in snugly against his side. “Are you cold?”

Andrea, truthfully, was a little cold. But, that was part of the fun of all this; part of life. Seeing and feeling the seasons change, welcoming the cold in the autumn and winter like you'd welcome the warmth in the spring and summer. It was a reminder that the world kept turning. Life went on. However… That wasn't enough to turn down his partner's warm embrace, of course. He nodded ever so slightly as he leaned into Gigi, arm slipping around his waist. 

“I thought you were getting us coffees to stay warm.” Andrea remarked, the smile becoming a bit of a smirk as he welcomed. 

“I was… But the line was long, and I thought this” he gestured between them, “would be the perfect substitute. Besides, I looked over and you were… Staring off into space. I was worried.” Gigi's voice was still gentle and laced with concern as he held the other man close to him. He was right, though. The cuddles were definitely a worthy substitute. “ What were you thinking about?”

Andrea thought for a moment. How could he answer that question without giving Gigi his entire philosophy and entire thought process along with it? He ultimately decided that it was no use, and he shook his head. “Nothing.” He stated. “I was just enjoying the moment.”


End file.
